1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of clamps and more specifically relates to an apparatus for clamping or fixing objects in position using one or more support structures such as a camera tripod.
2. Background Art
Hunting is a popular sport in many countries, including the United States. The thrill and adventure of hunting, set against the scenic backdrop of the great outdoors, proves irresistible for many. In order to have a successful hunt, a hunter will need to be well equipped for the hunting trip. Depending on the length and type of hunting trip, a typical hunter will typically prepare and carry firearms, ammunition, food, water, clothing, etc. These are generally considered to be the minimum requirements for a successful hunting trip.
In addition to the basic essential items needed for the hunt, many hunters have found that certain types of optional equipment can make the hunt more enjoyable and more successful. Some hunters may travel with tents and sleeping bags, cots and pillows, among other items. Other hunters may include additional equipment such as a support stand for their long rifle, to provide more stability for the long distance shots that many hunting scenarios require. Further, many hunters will choose to carry GPS devices, cell phones, binoculars, monoculars, scopes, and various other optics for spotting and locating game in the field. In addition, given the beauty of the environment, many hunters also like to carry a still or video camera to document their trip and, hopefully, their success on the hunt. Many of these items may also require the use of a tripod to assist the hunter when using the device, including, for example, a tripod for securely positioning a camera or an optical scope. Additionally, many of the support stands or tripods for these optional devices are not well adapted for other types of equipment due to the size and/or weight of the device.
Since many of these devices have their own dedicated support apparatus, a hunter could end up carrying a significant amount of extra gear. For example, if a hunter will be backpacking through a dense forest for an extended period of time or over a considerable distance, it may be necessary to sacrifice certain items that would otherwise be included in the inventory, simply because the size and/or weight of the object outweighs its probable value to the hunter. In fact, given the extra weight and space associated with the decision to include these optional items in the inventory, it may be necessary to leave some otherwise desirable equipment behind. This may force a hunter to make choices based on a rationale other than what would be best for the hunt.
Accordingly, there exists a need for additional types of equipment that the average hunter can use to reduce the need to carry special purpose devices on a hunt. It would be desirable to have one or more multi-purpose devices that could be deployed in a variety of situations and used in conjunction with more than one piece of equipment. Without additional improvements in the type and flexibility of equipment available to hunters, the overall hunting experience will continue to be sub-optimal.